An article carrying and unloading device including a support frame which may be in the form of a mobile trailer of the type structure to be towed by a relatively conventional vehicle wherein one or more cradle assemblies are movably disposed on the trailer so as to maintain an article such as a bale of hay or the like in a secured position thereon and selectively upon the manipulation of certain activation means moving the bale to an unloading position off the side of the trailer or support frame.